Imagine Me & You
by MeltingHeartsAndMinds
Summary: AU! Elsa is the ice sculptor hired for Anna and Kristoff's wedding. During the ceremony, Anna and Elsa meet by odd luck. Despite her marriage to Kristoff, Anna is conflicted as feelings for the Ice Queen surface. [Elsanna, non-incest/ Imagine Me & You inspired].
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**A/N: Welcome everyone! This is my first story I'm posting on here and it's most likely going to be a fluffy little tale (maybe a bit dark here and then), but I hope you enjoy. It's an Elsanna story inspired by one of my favourite movies: _Imagine Me & You_. I think I might be the first to do this, but I don't know, I haven't checked. Anyway some of the plot is like the movie but there are going to be minor and major differences as it progresses. I might delete it if no good comes from it, but oh well not all things do great. Disclaimer for Frozen and IM&Y here and so on... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Anna lay on her hotel bed with her eyes wide open as she stared at the ceiling. Her limbs were sprawled on the bed as the room was filled with sounds from the outside world. Her teal eyes remained unblinking as the alarm next to her suddenly exploded with noise like a siren. A slow grin suddenly curled on her lips as her hand slammed on the snooze button. She practically flew out of bed as she dashed to the bathroom to tame her strawberry blonde bed hair that resemble a lion's mane. She scrubbed her teeth until they were gleaming along with her tongue for the extra measure of fresh breath.

When her door had a frantic series of knocking on it, she ran to it regardless if she was in her silk pyjamas. Anna was met with the blank faces of her cousin Rapunzel and her three of her friends Ariel, Belle, and Cinderella. Not a second later after they stared at each other, they broke out into a series of giggles and squeals as they bounced around the room after the door slammed with a shut. The four girls shushed Anna over to her bed as they piled hair product and a garment bag on the tables.

"You're getting _married_!" Her cousin emphasized the last word with enough joy to cover the world.

"I know, I'm so nervous!" Anna squealed and squirmed, but had her head held still as Ariel did her hair and Cinderella did her make up.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, once you get up there with Kristoff, it all goes away! That's how it felt with Eugene anyway. I am still surprised though that the big oaf proposed to you."

The redhead chortled "Well technically he didn't ask me to my face. He had Sven with the note and ring attached to his collar while he stood in the other room for a response."

"You got yourself a romantic alright." The girls teased.

A few hours later, Anna found herself being shoved into a limo with a bouquet of orange and pink roses. The four girls, now clad in their corresponding light green bridesmaid dresses, made sure everything was perfect with the bride's dress as they kept fluffing the skirt. Anna shoved their hands away with a playful smile. As she approached the church, she found herself growing even more nervous.

"Stop the car!"

The bridesmaids turned and eyes went wide "What?"

Anna chuckled nervously "I… I gotta pee."

The strawberry blonde lifted up the skirt of her wedding dress as she ran into the nearest building with a public restroom. As she tore through the McDonald's, people with food halfway to their mouths stopped to gaze at the bride. All heads followed her as she entered the women's bathroom. When she came out, she embarrassingly waved to them as she went back to her limo. A few people even cheered that she wasn't going to bail.

There was a pit in her stomach as she reached the doors of the church. Her maid of honor went ahead to her parents to make sure everything was in order. Meanwhile, Cinderella, Ariel, and Belle prepped themselves in the car as they stole glances at the groomsmen through the mirror. Anna rolled her eyes as she let out a light laugh.

"Good luck catchin' a groomsman."

They all shared a laugh before they stepped out of the limo.

* * *

Elsa wandered around the wedding facility in the hotel as she tried to figure out where to go. Her men had dropped off the necessities that had been ordered for the event, but she had no idea where the reception was to make sure their job was done correctly and carefully. Her icy blue eyes were scanning the area of the lobby until she caught sight of 3 women in the exact same outfit and hairstyle. Figuring they were bridesmaids, she strolled over to the group and tapped on the shoulder of a ruby redhead.

"Excuse me, I am from _Ice Palace_ and I am here to make sure my men did their job correctly. I also need to check if the sculpture is intact."

The ruby redhead seemed to stare at Elsa for a brief moment before her ocean blue eyes lit with recognition. "Ah okay, the reception is in the back of the hotel, outside by the lake. If you have anymore questions, my name is Ariel."

"Thank you, Ariel."

The platinum blonde followed the directions given to her and made her way to the reception. It was a grand setting for an outside event. The weather was not too hot and not too cold, but just perfect. Everything was under a large white tent and the dining area was exquisite with pretty looking furniture. The DJ was setting up his area in the corner away from the smooth water of the lake. Elsa went over to the large table where the food was going to be set to check her sculpture.

It was a very simple but beautiful design that the couple requested. It was a two hearts that were interlocked at the curve like one would see on a pendant for a necklace or bracelet. The hearts were supported on a block of ice and the ice had carved wisps in the base and the hearts. The entire piece had to be three feet tall. Elsa was happy that the shade provided extra show life, but as her eyes examined the base, she frowned.

"Shit…" She mumbled as she ran her fingers over the imperfection, "These oafs can never do anything right."

On the base was a large chip on the left bottom corner. She figured it was do to the loading or removal from the truck. Either way, it was very noticeable and highly unattractive. With a sigh she thought about how she was going to fix it in order to keep her reputation. When an idea came to her head, she went to go find the bridesmaid she had spoken to earlier. She found her speaking with a burly blonde man in a tuxedo.

"Can you show me where the groom is? I know this is probably a bad time, but I need to speak with him."

"I'm over here." Elsa turned her head to view the burly blond man with shaggy, but nicely trimmed, hair.

She shook his hand "Hello Mr. Bjorgman, I'm the one who did your ice sculpture. However do to my crew's mistake, they had chipped a large chunk from the base. I am here to ask your permission to fix it before the reception as you and your fiance get married."

"Go ahead and do what you need to do."

Elsa curtly nodded her head as she went back to her truck to grab her kit of sculpting tools. She slung it over her back as she re entered the reception area. She placed on her white gloves before she grabbed her die grinder and chisel bits for the tool. The platinum blonde bit her lip as she continued to work quickly. She went to reach for her blowtorch to polish it, but she frowned as she realized she left it in her truck.

The sculptor jogged back to her truck for the needed item. She was about to cross over the pathway to her blue pickup until she saw the bridesmaids line up in front of the closed doors and behind them was an older gentleman in a grey suit. He patiently waited and Elsa watched as the bride nervously stepped besides him. The bride was clad in a pure white ball gown with a skirt that was poofy enough to hide 3 children under it. The bodice had a sweetheart neckline with little crystal wisps over the front. The freckled shoulders were exposed and her strawberry blonde hair turned copper as it illuminated in the sun's rays.

Elsa then found herself staring straight into beautiful teal eyes.

The teal pools filled with an expression that could only be described with solicitous as they bore into icy blue. Elsa then smiled slightly and dipped her head as she mouthed 'Congratulations and good luck'. The redheaded bride seemed to catch what she said and her eyes lit as her lips curled upwards. She responded with a 'thank you' before the wide doors opened. Elsa watched her go until the doors closed.

Right as she finished the last touch of her work and removed the tarp from over the food to discard the ice chips, she heard the doors open. Cheers erupted from crowd for the newlywed couple as they all made their way over to the reception. She hid her tools and tarp quickly behind a tree before the crowd, or the bride for that matter, knew there was a mistake. She was in the middle of brushing the frost from her black vest when she heard a gasp.

"Wow, Kristoff, look how beautiful it is!" A sweet voice exclaimed and Elsa glanced upwards to find the bride with an amazed expression as she clung onto the groom's arm.

With a smile of satisfaction that her work was appreciated, she began to collect her things. She piled them in the bed of her truck neatly and she was about to hop in the driver's seat until she heard heels tapping against the ground. Her eyes trailed upwards and found Ariel running towards her with her hands wavy wildly to stop her.

"Hey, Elsa, is that your name? Kristoff wanted me to see if you were still here so I could bring you to him and Anna. They both want to thank you for your work and invited you to stay if you wanted to."

"I don't really know, it's not my place to invade on their special day…"

Ariel's hand gripped onto Elsa's pale one as she began dragging her towards the reception "Oh nonsense! It'll be fun, they have a chocolate fountain and everything!"

"Well, I suppose…"

"That's the spirit! You're even dressed nice and everything!" She said as she pointed to her black vest, ice blue tie, white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes.

Right as she entered the reception filled with the dancing crowd, the groom made his way over her along with another man accompanying him. The other man was a gentleman slightly shorter than Kristoff with auburn hair and thick sideburns of the same colour. His eyes were an olive green and he had charming white smile.

"Hey Elsa, I just wanted to thank you for the sculpture. My wife loves it. I can't believe you were able to change the base to look like a K and A."

Elsa smiled "I'm glad you like it."

"Elsa, huh? What a beautiful name. I'm Hans." He took her gloved hand and kissed her knuckles. Elsa sent him an awkward smile in response.

"Well, uh, I'm going to get chocolate now."

After Elsa left, Hans turned to his friend with a small smile as he said "I think she likes me, do you think she likes me?"

Kristoff sighed "You think every girl likes you."

* * *

Elsa went over to the large chocolate waterfall fountain. She reached for one of the skewered strawberries that was bright red. She eagerly went to dip it into the chocolate until a body suddenly stepped in her way. Wide icy blue eyes lit with recognition as she looked at the bride, Anna. She laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um, is there something wrong?"

"No," she said innocently "I just don't think you should have any of the chocolate."

Elsa raised an eyebrow "Is it because I'm a stranger at your wedding? I'm Elsa Arendelle, I did your ice sculpture."

A smile broke onto the freckled face "You did? It is gorgeous."

The platinum blonde went to move around the bride, but she was blocked again by the jittery redhead. "Is there something the matter?"

Anna's face cracked as her eyes fell and she turned back to the fountain "My ring, it fell in."

Elsa's lips parted in surprise as she stepped besides her "Your wedding ring fell into the chocolate?"

"Yes, I can't get it out."

"Hm, have you tried using the skew as a pick?"

"Yep."

"And you can't stop it?"

"It has an automatic off time I can't switch."

"You can't dump it out,- no nevermind that's a bad idea."

Both women stood for a minute before Elsa removed her gloved and rolled up her sleeves. She gently grabbed Anna's waist and moved her in front of her.

"Well there's only one thing to do, cover me."

"What?"

"Use your dress and cover me, I'm going in."

Elsa dipped her hand in the level of the fountain that Anna had pointed to earlier. Her fingers brushed against the bottom in search of the ring. She smiled in victory as she felt the wedding hit her hand. She grabbed it quickly and wiped the ring on a napkin to remove the chocolate. She slipped the ring on her finger as Anna distracted the young woman in front of her.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there. I'm Rapunzel, Anna's cousin, and you're the one that did the sculpture right?"

"That'd be me, nice to meet you." Elsa shook her hand, which also happened to be the hand she stuck in chocolate. Rapunzel's face twisted up in confusion and surprise as she glanced at her hand and back at Elsa.

"Sorry, I'm messy eater when it comes to chocolate."

Rapunzel simply nodded her head as Elsa departed the other direction. She washed her hands in the restroom and walked back to the reception. She was passing by a group of people when she heard a small boy speak.

"Aunt Rose, Uncle Marcus, what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?"

The two adults in question glanced at each other before they responded by shrugging their shoulder in uncertainty. Elsa glanced at the boy who held his head in disappointment at the lack of answer. He was a scrawny little boy, probably around 10, with skin as pale as hers, brown hair, and charcoal black eyes. She tapped the boy on the shoulder and he raised his head up with curious eyes.

"Nothing happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object since they can not coexist together. It's a trick question, you see?"

The boy pondered it for a moment before he brightened up with a large adorable buck tooth smile. "Yeah! Aunt Rose, can she dance with me?"

"If she wants to, Olaf." The woman responded with a light voice.

Elsa nodded her head over to the dance floor and the boy eagerly took her hand as they made their way over to the middle. She lifted him so he was standing on her feet as she held his hands. They were dancing to the beat of the music as Olaf giggled with a wide smile on his face. The pair danced for several songs until the boy was shooed away when he was told to play with his friends. Elsa look upwards into the olive green eyes of Hans.

"Oh hey Elsa." The party song suddenly changed to a slow one "Look at that, do you care to dance?"

Elsa internally rolled her eyes, but one dance wouldn't hurt "Sure, I guess."

He placed a hand on her waist and interlocked their hands as he pressed their bodies together. Instead of having a comfortable space apart, Elsa could practically feel his heart beat against her own chest. His breath tickled her neck near her braid as he leaned his head down closer to hers. She bit the inside of her cheek as she became uncomfortable.

"This okay?" He asked.

"Little tight there, Hans." She replied as she turned her head away from his in case he had any more bright ideas.

Anna danced with her newlywed husband during the slow song. She felt completely happy as she smiled in his shoulder. Her teal eyes caught sight of Elsa and Hans. She smirked as she tapped her husband on the shoulder and slyly pointed to the pair. She heard his breathy laugh and felt the shake of his chest.

"They fit well together, don't you think?" Her husband shrugged in response.

When the slow song ended, she watched as Elsa left the reception area. Hans came over with a victory grin plastered on his face as reached Kristoff. The blond man shook his head and Anna only smiled.

"She likes me, I know it. I bet you it will only take me a day to bed her."

Kristoff laughed and sarcastically responded "Yeah she likes you alright judging by the way she practically ran from here."

"Who knows, maybe you will settle down." Anna suggested and Hans snorted.

"No way, to only have one woman in my bed, it's not worth it."

The newlyweds rolled their eyes simultaneously.

* * *

Elsa drove back to her house and threw the keys on the counter as she entered the quaint environment. Her pure white cat with icy blue eyes bounded up to her in search for food. She fed him before hopping in the shower, sighing contently at the feeling of warm water falling onto her usually cool skin and following the curves of her body. She threw on her oversize dark blue shirt and a pair of underwear before climbing in bed. She thought about the events at the wedding for a moment before she shut off her light.

It was just an ordinary wedding for a client, it was no different from the other times… Right?


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner?

Elsa sat in her shop speaking to her clients. The man was browsing through the book that showed examples of her exquisite work to choose from. He was deep in thought was he held a couple of pages when he found one to his liking, but his pregnant wife was sitting there with a bored expression. Elsa remained patient as time passed, but she suddenly jolted in her seat the the heavily pregnant woman yanked the book out his hand and slammed it on her desk.

"Honey?" The husband asked wearily.

"Ma'am, I have more books of ice sculptures for baby showers. If one is not to your liking I can get another book of my work."

"I don't want to see your previous work!" She said with a firm voice and both the husband and ice sculptor were startled.

"Calm down, no need to stress yourself, honey." He reassured her with a soothing rub on her back with a gentle touch of his hand, but that proved to be useless.

"Don't you honey me, Michael! This is our first baby shower for our first child and I want it to be perfect! I don't want to see some previous work for other people's baby shower, I want it to be original! She's the renowned _Ice Queen_ , she should be able to do it."

The platinum blonde clicked her tongue in understanding "Ah yes, I see now." She said placing the book away and grabbing a sheet of blank paper "Let's make this sculpture entirely unique and first ever done. What would you like me to incorporate in the piece?"

The woman nodded her head stiffly as she sat back down before searching in her purse "This is a 3D ultrasound of our daughter. You can add whatever else you like, but it has to have her in it."

Elsa scratched her head of platinum blonde hair and trailed her fingers down the braid. She examined the photo thoughtfully before she began sketching. She sketched out a woman in a rocking chair with a man standing behind her. The two people were looking down at the bundle in her arms. The face of the a baby was visible and Elsa wrote a note besides of that said ' _ultrasound photo'_. She added another note under the sculpture that said ' _pink lights_ '. She then showed and explain her sketch.

The woman finally smiled and Elsa breathed a sigh of relief "This will work."

She shook hands with her clients before they left the establishment. She dealt with other easier clients that requested simple things from her book that would not take very long to complete since she had done this before. She went to the back room to begin the unique sculpture. After she and a few other workers had adjusted the 400 pound ice block to stand, she drew out her templete on the ice. She threw on her insulated jacket and pants as she re-entered the below freezing room.

Elsa turned on her chainsaw as she cut out the the design. As she was cutting the ice, her thoughts kept wandering to yesterday. Yesterday had been anything unlike she was use to. Sure she had stayed during weddings at the requests of her clients, but she never really… _interacted_ that way with the bride before. Usually the bride paid her no mind since most wedding she did sculptures for were for wealthy families and she was just appeared like a butler due to her clothes she often wore to such events.

Anna was a different story entirely.

Elsa felt like she had been in the presence of a princess when she took in the beauty of Anna. She was even tempted to bow when she first encounter the bride. However, the moment at the chocolate fountain had her mind reeling. She giggled at the memory. What ever made her stick her own hand in the fountain rather than calling for the assistance of a worker a few feet away was beyond her, but she would gladly do it again if she got the look of happiness from the strawberry blonde again after she returned the ring. Elsa shook her head.

The redhead was _married_ and totally _not_ gay.

* * *

She was in the middle of chiseling the baby's form when she heard the buzz of the door open. She glanced up to the clock and frowned. It was already 6:45 which meant closing time. However, to her horror, the alarm went off and the sound of several things crashing reached her ears. Followed by that there something that fell to the floor with a _thump_. Elsa reached for her chainsaw and turned it on before throwing herself out of the room, ready to face the intruder.

Elsa pointed her chainsaw as she got into a defensive position. She heard a high pitched squeak and looked down to see a certain redhead on her back with her hands up. Anna's eyes were wide with horror as she tried to sputter out something. Her hair was tied in pigtails and she was wearing a pink summer dress. Due to her fall the dress rode up her legs to expose tan skin with freckles that went all the way up to-

Elsa snapped out of it and she swiftly shut off her chainsaw.

"What are you doing in here? You scared the fucking crap out of me."

She placed the tool down and offered her hand to Anna. She took a moment before her tan hand gripped onto the gloved pale one. Elsa hoisted her up with ease and the redhead went flying up, squeaking with surprise. She gripped onto the thick jacket before she pushed herself off and steadied herself.

"I scared _you?_ I felt like I was in Texas Chainsaw Massacre!"

The ice sculptor suppressed a giggle as she placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry about that. What are you doing here anyway?"

Teal eyes lit up as she suddenly realised where she was "Oh! I came here to thank you personally for the ice sculpture. I didn't exactly get the chance to due to the incident with the chocolate…"

Elsa nodded her head with a smile "It was my pleasure." Her eyes then flickered to the fallen items on the floor "Jeez, what'd you do? Throw yourself at my desk?"

Anna turned as red as her hair as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck "When I came in and I didn't see anyone, I went to peek behind your desk in case you were under it for some reason. I fell off balance and I reached for something to keep me from falling, but I grabbed the phone and the cord dragged everything with it."

Elsa gathered the fallen items and set them back on her desk with the help of Anna. When she glanced back at the redhead, she found teal eyes staring quizzically at her.

"Why are you all dressed up like you're going on an arctic adventure?"

"I was working on a sculpture for a client." She stated nonchalantly.

Anna let out a squeal "Really? Can I see it?"

Elsa thought about it for a moment before she shrugged "Why not? Follow me."

Anna began dancing in place like a giddy five year old as she eagerly followed the blonde to the back room. She was handed a spare coat on the rack before they entered the room. When the door opened, Anna felt like she had just dived face first in the snow at the sudden gust of freezing air. The jacket didn't cover her legs and she shivered. Unsurprisingly, Elsa seemed unaffected by the cold and pointed to the rough looking design.

"This is it. It's not great yet, it will take a lot of work, but it will be worth it for my client."

"Are you kidding? This is _amazing_! Even if it's not finished, I don't know how you do such a thing."

Elsa found herself appreciating the praise way more than she was use to. She bit her lip to suppress the ever growing smile. They both were silent for a few moments as Anna admired the sculpture. She then checked her watch after she examined the sketch on the wall. She sighed before offering a small smile.

"I have to go home or Kristoff is going to be worried sick about me."

Elsa walked Anna to her car in the darkness of the night after they discarded their jackets. Anna's teal eyes took quick peeks every now and then at the platinum blonde. The moon's rays hit against ivory pale skin and made them seem even more pale along with her hair. Her icy blue eyes were trained ahead and Anna noticed a light dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose. They both came to a halt when they reached her car. Anna blinked.

"How'd you know this was my car?"

Icy blue eyes stared at her for a moment "Uh… because it's the only one in the parking lot besides mine."

The tip of her ears went pink as her mouth formed an 'o'. Elsa politely said good bye before turning around. Suddenly, Anna jumped forward to grip her wrist to keep her to a halt. She could feel the ice sculptor's body entire body tense at the touch. She withdrew her hand as faced Elsa.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Kristoff for dinner tomorrow?"

Elsa found herself saying yes before her mind could even process it.

Anna grinned as she waved when she backed out of her spot in the lot. Elsa watched her car go into the curtains of darkness and disappear. Her feet remained planted to the ground for several minutes. She ignored the fact that she must look like a lost or troubled person due to the tight expression on her face. Her head slumped forward as she turned to lock up her establishment. Her black Chucks dragged against the concrete as she went.

 _Why had I done that?_

* * *

Anna kissed her husband's cheek as she sat on the couch next to him. He placed a heavy arm over her shoulder as they sat by the TV. Sven climbed up and placed his head in her lap and she stroked the chocolate lab's snout. Anna rested her head against Kristoff's chest.

"I invited Elsa to have dinner with us."

"Oh, really when? Should I make the food?"

Anna snorted "No, I'll get the food, no need to burn it like the last time. She'll be here tomorrow, I suggest you invite Hans."

Brown eyes shifted to his wife "Why?"

"I think they are perfect together. It's about time he settled down."

"Hans settle down, really?"

"Well, at least get him in a serious relationship and I think Elsa is the perfect candidate."

"Whatever you say dear."

There was a pause before Anna spoke again, "Kristoff?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever met someone and immediately knew they were going to be your friend?"

"Can't say I have. Why?"

She yawned tiredly "I don't know… I just feel that way with Elsa."

Her husband hummed in response. Anna shut her eyes as she curled up closer to her husband. A smile slid on her face thought about tomorrow. It was going to be perfect. She was going to set Hans and Elsa up while they all ate a lovely home cooked meal. Who knows, maybe she'd also get a new best friend in the process.

She just couldn't shake that last feeling.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 2! Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites, and follows. I can't believe there was even 10 of you that followed it so far! This was a short little chapter, I'm sorry, but they will be longer in the future!**

 **Chrissesniper: Your review made me smile, thank you! :) Posted this chapter because of your encouraging review!**

 **FrozenFanatic: I know, poor Kristoff doesn't know what's coming... but Elsanna all the way!**

 **See you guys later!**

 **~MHAM**


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

**A/N Down below to explain more! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Elsa stood in her bedroom with her towel clutched to her chest. She had been standing in front of her closet for so long her hair was almost dry. Her damp platinum hair cascaded down just above the small of her back like a waterfall. Her icy blue eyes constantly flickered back and forth in her closet. Plump pink lips were in a thin line and she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

' _Why is it suddenly harder to pick something out to wear?'_

She grabbed several dress shirts and pants with vests and ties. She had her hand up to her chin as she discarded some of the clothing on the bed to the other side of the room. The door creaked open and her cat, Marshmallow, entered the room. He pounced on the bed and stared at his owner.

Elsa scratched under his chin and the cat let out a booming purr. "What do you think I should wear, Marsh?"

The fluffy snow white cat blinked at her with equally icy blue eyes. He sat there for a moment before curling up in a ball away from the clothes. She paced around the room before she nodded her head. She piled the clothes in her arms and tossed them back in the closet. She ripped clothes off the hangers before tossing them on the bed.

"You're right it's too formal, how about now?" Marshmallow yawned and stretched before moving over to stand on a dark blue sweater. "Okay."

Elsa slipped on her dark blue sweater after placing on her equally dark blue bra and underwear. She rummaged through her drawers for a pair of pants before she ended up reaching for her black skinny jeans. She threw on her Chucks and then started the hassle of tying her hair in the usual french braid. As she sat in front of the mirror tying her hair, she felt the mass of her cat leap onto her back and sat contently on her shoulders. He then curled around her neck like a furry little scarf with his white fur tickling the back of her neck. She smiled as she scratched under his chin.

After 10 minutes of coddling her beloved cat, she placed him down on the couch. She reached for her set of car keys after she rechecked the address Kristoff had emailed to her earlier that day before she left her house. Her engine roared to life as she turned the key and her tires smoothly ran over concrete as she drove further down her street. She sighed as Anna and Kristoff's apartment complex came within view.

* * *

Anna began rolling the sponge cake to finish the last preparations for the dinner and dessert. Kristoff was sitting on the bar stool counter dejectedly after how many times he had been shooed out of the kitchen by his wife. Each time he opened his mouth for an offer of assistance, he was immediately shot down with a warm smile and firm words. He had his chin resting on the heel of his hand as he watched his wife cook.

The oven dinged as the timer reached an end and she quickly went over to pull the pot off the stove and to the opposite side of the kitchen. The steam from the pot carried the scent of the meal across the entire apartment and had everyone's mouth watering, including Sven's. She set the table neatly and right as she placed the final fork on the mat, there was a series of knocking.

"Oh, that must be Elsa!" Anna went for the door, but she was intercepted by her husband with his hand raised and a quick kiss to her forehead.

"I'll get the door love, you finish the food."

Kristoff and Sven went to answer the door for the person on the other side. He knew it couldn't be Hans since he was never one to care about time, so with a friendly smile, he opened the door. The ice sculptor waited on the other side with her hands nervously fiddling in front of her with a wet umbrella. Her icy blue eyes snapped up when she heard the door click open. She offered a smile at Kristoff when he welcomed her in.

"Follow me to the couch, Anna's just finishing on the food."

Elsa sat on the right side of the couch as she took in the home. It was a cozy place with an overall warm aura to it. It had a definite spring feel to it with all the sunflowers and lilies decorating the home. The furniture was a warm chocolate color while the walls were a pale beige. There was a flat screen TV on a stand that contained movies and a game console.

"You have a lovely apartment."

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck "An expensive apartment. Anna insisted it had to be this one since it had, and I quote, 'a comfy feel to it'."

Elsa chuckled "Well, you can't put a price on comfort."

There was a shout from the kitchen "See! _Someone_ gets it!"

The platinum blonde stifled a smile with the back of her hand as she gingerly took a glass of wine that was handed to her by the burly blond. They both took sips from their wine glass and the warm alcohol pooled in their bellies. There was an awkward silence before Kristoff cleared his throat.

"So how long have you been ice sculpting?"

Elsa took a sip of her wine "Ever since I was 15, so around 10 years now."

"Really since you were 15? That's great. I've always loved ice. Your sculpture was the only thing I had requested for the wedding, Anna handled the rest."

Pale lips curled upwards "Really, you have a fascination for ice as well?"

"Yeah, when I was a teenager, I worked for a business that would harvest fresh ice for sculptures rather than make them in a factory. I had the best memories there growing up. I practically spent my life on ice or near it."

"Really?" Elsa responded with interest "What made you stop?"

He gave a light and happy shrug "I met Anna. I was on my way to one of my usual deliveries when her father pulled me over for speeding. She happened to be in her father's car and begged him not to ticket me. He let me off with a warning and after that, I started seeing her more. When we dated, I left the ice business so I could provide a better life for us."

"Ah okay, I see."

"So what about you?" Elsa arched an eyebrow "Met anyone yet? Ever been married, ever going to be married?"

Elsa let out a breathy laugh as she swirled the wine in her glass and answered the questions in order "No, no, and maybe now that the laws have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm gay." The ice sculptor responded without hesitation.

Kristoff remained silent for a moment as he leaned back. There was the slightest widening of his chocolate brown eyes before he let out a little laugh. Elsa just stared at him with her head tilted as if she dared him to say something about it. He quickly took a sip of his wine before he went serious after realising she was being indeed truthful.

"Oh… alright then." He let out a little hmph sound as he face her with a warmer expression "Well done, that's fantastic."

Knocks rang throughout the apartment and the pair turned their attention to the door. Icy blue eyes shifted over to a face that suddenly had an awkward expression. He placed his glass on the table and his eyes looked anywhere but her's.

"That'd be Hans." He managed to get out.

Elsa set her glass down next to his as she leaned forward on her knees with her elbows. She bit her tongue as she let out a little 'huh' sound. She fiddled with her hands before she snapped her fingers and made a little sarcastic thumbs up.

"Hans is here."

Kristoff winced slightly due to the important piece of information he learned just seconds ago. His eyes shifted around the room before he uneasily said "Yeah…" before shooting off the couch to answer the door.

Hans entered dressed in a tight white tee shirt and nice fitting jeans. His shoes were spotless of any mud or dirt. He brightened as he noticed Elsa standing besides the couch. He swiftly made his way over to her with a charming smile as he went in for a hug. Elsa awkwardly returned it. Kristoff watched on with an apologetic expression while his wife was oblivious and beamed like she won the lottery.

Anna told everyone to sit at the table while she brought out the food. Kristoff to his spot on the round table besides where his wife was going to sit. Elsa was sitting besides Anna and Hans while Hans sat besides her and Kristoff. The redhead began placing white plates with mutton, cabbage, and boiled potatoes still in their jackets. When Anna finally sat down at the table, Kristoff and Hans dug in while Elsa just sat staring at her plate of stew.

"No way…" She mumbled as she poked at with her fork.

Anna's eyes went wide as her fork clattered on her plate "Is there something wrong with the dish? Oh my god, are you a vegetarian? I forgot to ask! Do you want me to get something else? I'm sure I can-"

"No… no… it's fine." She replied with a soft voice "I just can't believe you made Fårikål."

Anna's eyes brightened like stars "You actually knew this was Fårikål? Ever since we moved from Norway, no one knows what this is!"

"The nanny use to make this all the time in September for the entire house. I thought I smelled something familiar."

Elsa took a bit of the cabbage and mutton in her mouth and smiled at the taste. It was cooked perfectly and the black pepper and wheat flour was not missed in the dish. She almost moaned with delight before she caught herself. Everyone returned to their meals and Anna couldn't help but glance at Elsa every now and then due to the pure content on her face. The rest of the meal was rather silent before Hans dropped his utensils on his plate and belched loudly.

"Well, that was delicious, thanks Anna. I'm glad you cooked it because if ole Krissy here had, we might all be fighting our way to bathroom."

"I'm not _that_ bad."

Everyone at the table laughed and the blond man turned red as he huffed and crossed his arms. Elsa sent him a sad look as she tried to regain herself in. Once she swallowed her upcoming laugh, she nodded to him with a slight twitch of her lips. He placed his elbow on the table as he rested his chin on his hand.

"You're no better Hans." He grumbled.

Hans only laughed "See, I'll admit that. I have many talents, but being able to cook isn't one of them."

Anna pointed her fork at him as she swallow a bite of food "This is why you need to settle down. You can find a nice woman to cook and take care of you if you just got serious. There are plenty of eligible women around here."

Elsa didn't miss Anna's quick glance over to her as she spoke the last sentence. Thankfully for her, Hans was too busy throwing out reasons why he didn't want to settle down. All of them were basically because he didn't want to stick to one woman.

"Well you won't know if you love her if you don't get to know her first. That's what love is. That warm feeling you get when you take the time to get to know someone and you can say 'Yes, this is it. This is love'."

Kristoff smiled as he held his wife's hand "I think so too."

"I don't think the same."

All heads turned towards the platinum blonde who was leaning forward "I think you know immediately. As soon as your eyes meet… everything that happens from that moment on just proves you were right in that first moment. When you had suddenly realised that you were incomplete and now you are whole."

"I agree with her instead." Hans said and Kristoff nodded in agreement.

"No." Anna said firmly.

"What?"

"No, what you're saying is people who hadn't felt that way for their current partners have settled for less." There was something that flashed in teal eyes, but it was gone too quick for the ice sculptor to decipher it.

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed "I didn't mean it like that. You're misinterpreting what I said."

"I know what I heard."

Kristoff could feel the uncomfortable tension and he stood from his seat. "Okay! Who's ready for dessert?"

Anna immediately halted the challenge and went to go grab the dessert from the kitchen. Elsa caught sight of the swiss jelly roll and smiled.

"You even made Rullekake too?" Anna lit up with a nod.

Everyone was silent as they wolfed down the dessert. After they were finished eating the entire jelly roll, Kristoff offered to do the dishes while everyone relaxed. Hans leaned against the kitchen counter as Anna piled the dishes in the sink. When she finished gathering all the dishes, she went to look for the platinum blonde. She frowned when she was no where in sight.

"Honey, have you seen Elsa?"

He didn't glance up from his job but he replied with "I saw her go up the stairs to the balcony."

Anna made her way up the spiral staircase to the balcony. She heard the patter of rain against the sliding door as she grew near to it. Teal eyes surveyed the scene in front of her and she found Elsa sitting on the edge of the balcony with her feet dangling over the edge as she held an umbrella. Her head was cocked upwards as she watched the rain fall. She wanted to bring her out from the rain, but as her hand brushed over the handle, she hesitated to interrupt her moment.

* * *

She knew why she was here.

How she could have been so dumb not to realise it before was beyond her, but she still wanted to facepalm herself for the misconception. First, she thought she was just going to spend time with the couple and maybe befriend them, but then she figured out the true reason at the very last second. She was just a woman they wanted to set up with one of their friends who just broke women's hearts. Elsa laughed at herself again as she the rain beat on the umbrella.

She wished she could have just made an excuse to leave if she had figured out that she was just going to be set up with Hans, but she had already accepted before hand so she didn't feel like disappointing Anna or Kristoff. Especially not the peppy redhead. She took her medicine and swallowed it as she dealt with the very awkward dinner. The ice sculptor could practically feel Hans' eyes bare into her as she ate the delicious food.

Her shoes were getting damp as the rain pelted them. The stars were out to play in the dark midnight sky and she sighed contently as her discomfort faded. The cars below were silent for once and she was grateful for the moment of peace. She heard the sliding door open and her peaceful moment ended as she thought Hans had come up. She didn't turn, but when she heard the voice speak, her frown turned upside down.

"What are you doing out here? It's raining!" Anna shrieked as the water pelted her.

Elsa craned her neck and shifted her body to face her. Anna ran to her to get under the umbrella as she went over to the blonde. She chuckled as the redhead brushed water from her freckled cheeks. In response to her question from before, Anna had received a simple shrug of pale shoulders.

"I enjoy the rain since it's liquid snow. Plus it's peaceful." Anna wanted to giggled. Everything with this woman had to due with ice and snow.

"I always love to come up here, but Kristoff never likes me to go too close to the edge. He thinks since I am so clumsy I will fall off."

Elsa chuckled "I believe it. You are pretty clumsy."

Anna gasped as she feigned hurt with a hand pressed to her chest while the ice sculptor simpered. She acted annoyed with the blonde for a moment before she playfully slapped her shoulder. They both laughed as they gazed at each other. There was a warmness that spread into both of their chests.

* * *

"So how's work my friend?"

Kristoff huffed as he brought some of the dishes to the trash can "Still as lousy as always. I'm thinking about quitting."

Kristoff began scraping the excess food off the plate before he began the dishes. Hans was relaxed with his arms crossed as he sipped from his glass of wine. He watched his married friend take care of the dishes before his mind came back to the beautiful platinum blonde. A smirk graced his face.

"I think my chances with her are pretty high." He announced.

Kristoff went back over to the trash can to scrape the excess filling of the jelly roll from the cutting board. "I don't think so my friend."

Hans huffed "That little speech she made about love was for me I tell you and soon we are going to fall madly in bed."

The burly blond sniggered which caused his friend to glance at him curiously. Kristoff faced Hans with a devious look on his face as he licked the jelly filling from his finger before he spoke.

"She's a lesbian."

Hans just stared at him for a moment before he shrugged. Kristoff tilted his head curiously. "That doesn't deter you from pursuing her?"

"Anyone can switch teams." He quickly realised what he said and tried to fix himself "Not me of course, I wouldn't, I'm just saying… you know, she can."

"Whatever you say, Hans."

* * *

After some persistence from the redhead, Elsa was dragged inside the apartment. Anna was wrapping her coat around herself while Elsa brushed the water from the umbrella. A tan hand touched pale skin and she withdrew her hand before placing her coat around her shoulders. Elsa blushed but she raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Your skin is like ice!"

"Honestly, I'm okay, take your coat back, now you're cold." Elsa gestured to the goosebumps that formed on freckled skin. Still, Anna refused.

"You're colder than me. You deserve it."

"That may be true, but the cold has never bothered me."

"Elsa."

"Hm?"

"Just take the damn coat for now."

The women then burst out into laughter as they kept shoving the coat back and forth. It only lasted for a second before they were interrupted by Kristoff calling from downstairs. Both heads turned to him. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets as he looked up.

"Hans wants to play strip poker or strip Hans and I want him to go home."

Elsa and Anna walked down the stairs together. They all said their goodbyes and Elsa went to grab her keys from the counter until Hans cut her off. With a charming smile as he looked down on her, he waved his own keys in her face.

"Let me drive you home."

"That's okay, I can drive myself."

"I insist."

"I'm perfectly capable-"

"Elsa, why don't you let Hans drive you home?" Anna butted in "You did have 4 glasses of wine and it is raining, maybe you shouldn't drive. I'll drive your truck back to your work since it isn't far from my father's work."

She blinked, did she really? She didn't feel like she drank that much. Elsa went to say that she felt fine, but with one look at the redhead with her lip jutted out in a very cute pout that should be fucking illegal, she sighed. She nodded her head, but if Hans thought for a second that since she had alcohol in her system that she was going to be easier to get, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Hans opened the door for her as they left the apartment and directed her to a fancy black BMW. He opened the door for her again and she mumbled a thank you as she strapped herself in when the car began to move. Hans drove back to the main road and Elsa didn't say a word the entire time. When they reached the intersection she pointed to the left.

"Take a left up here."

"That's an option, but a different option could be that we just go straight back to my place."

"Hans."

"Yes?"

"Take a left."

Hans complied, but he frowned at her silence "Are you alright, Elsa?"

"Why do you ask? Because I don't want to fuck you?" When Hans was silent, Elsa sighed and rubbed her fingers against her temples "I'm sorry Hans, that was atrocious of me to say."

"Got something on your mind?" She hummed in response and he continued "You can tell me because deep down in me there lies a sensitive soul."

"No there isn't."

The auburn haired man laughed "You're right, but you can tell me anyway. Let's discuss it over coffee."

The pair claimed a table in the diner that was virtually empty at this time of night and weather. The waitress took their orders of coffee and quickly brought out Elsa's ice coffee and Hans' coffee with cream and sugar. They took a few gulps of their coffee before Hans began to interrogate Elsa.

"So what is it? It's gotta be a girl thing. You know, you and some other vagitarian."

Elsa bit her lip as she tried to not burst out laughing at the term he just used. However, she just smiled "What would you do if you had liked someone, but they were taken? What would you have done then?"

Hans sat and thought for a moment before he simply shrugged "I bed them anyway. It's their problem with their partner, not mine."

"See, I don't think you should do that." Olive green eyes stared at her quizzically "You shouldn't mess with other couples. If they're happy, leave them be. Something like that shouldn't be messed with."

Hans made a little sound of acknowledgement before he leaned forward "I know how I can fix your problem."

"I'm not going to sleep with you Hans."

"Oh come on, I'm so good in bed!"

Elsa only laughed as she shook her head. The two spent the rest of the time drinking their coffee and having idle conversations even though Hans did most of the talking. He even shared a funny story how Kristoff nearly beat him for trying to sleep with Anna before him and Kristoff were friends. The ice sculptor found herself laughing on more than one occasion and believed Hans would be a good friend if he didn't make it his life mission to bed her.

The platinum blonde was driven home and she gave him a courteous goodbye. He waved to her as he backed out of her driveway and she waved a pale hand back. She reached for her spare key hidden in her flower plot since Anna had her car keys with her house key on it. As soon as she opened the door, Marshmallow ran to her. She picked the fluffy snow white cat up and cradled him.

"At least I'll always have you."

After she washed herself and changed into her pyjamas, she leapt into her queen bed. She pressed her head against the silky soft pillows with a sigh. Marshmallow curled up besides her head as she closed her eyes. Her phone vibrated on her nightstand and she checked the text from the person with an unknown number.

' _Hey Elsa! I found your number labeled on the back of your car keys so I thought I'd text you to say thank you for having dinner with us and I'll have your truck back at 10 am. I promise not to wreck it! ~Anna '_

Elsa chuckled as she typed a response ' _From what I can gather since we met, I'm not sure if I trust that promise. Thanks for the dinner Anna, it was delicious, good night. -Elsa.'_

Without waiting for a response, Elsa closed her eyes and she fell asleep with a smile stuck on her face

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I meant to post this a few days ago, but I had pretty bad panic attack due to my PTSD that caused me to be hospitalized for a day since my heart sucks at being a heart and had a little trouble functioning during the attack. If I have any more episodes or if my health hits a wall, I will ask my girlfriend to post my chapters for me.**

 **But guys (and gals)! 24 followers and 9 favs plus 11 reviews? Thank y'all so much!**

 **The food mentioned in here is something that my Norwegian grandmother use to make for my birthday in Autumn, but she has long since passed away and I haven't had it in years so if I messed up any information on the dish, I apologise!**

 **Since you people seem to enjoy this story, I will keep continuing it for y'all! I'm not going to request any follows or favs to get the next chapter up, but the updates will now be weekly/ bi-monthly. I have time to write, but not a lot of time to go on the internet to post since my life is picking up. I have just moved in with my long time girlfriend in our apartment off campus of our college and activities to help my health.**

 **This is not the only thing I have been writing in my spare time since my girlfriend wants me to write out our story (even though I am slightly against it, I love her too much to say no) and make it a fanfiction. A lot of my time is devoted to this so I am trying to manage both stories.**

 **Theshameonme: I love you for that reference. That made my day, thanks.**

 **Guest: That scene might show up *wink wink*, but it might not. The scenes in the movie will not all be in there since I am also throwing some of my own stuff in here.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this fic! Sorry for the long A/N!**

 **~MHAM (and her girlfriend who says hi)**


	4. Chapter 4: Realization and Unsettlement

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

Anna pushed the shopping cart forward as she leapt on it. She rode it as she caught up with her husband and jumped down. She received some looks from the staff of the grocery store at her childishness, but she just shrugged and ignored them. Kristoff piled the necessities in the cart while she piled in more chocolate than she probably should have. She played with the hem of her dress as she bounced besides her husband.

"I think the dinner with Elsa and Hans went perfect." She announced proudly as she glanced at the shelves.

Kristoff only let out a chuckle. It had been a week since the dinner and now Anna was babbling about it. "If you say so my dear, but not in the way that you intended. It was a perfect disaster."

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow as she tossed two bags of triple chocolate cookies into the cart "How? That distance sound you hear is wedding bells!"

"Oh Anna, you didn't hear? Even after a week I thought you knew."

Teal eyes snapped to her husband "What?"

"Elsa is a- right here!"

The burly blond's back straightened as his hands gripped the handle of the cart. A friendly expression appeared on his face and Anna turned her gaze forward. There the platinum blonde stood slouched over her cart with her head turned to the woman next to her. The slim woman next to her had unruly curly red hair with pale skin and light blue eyes. Elsa had her hair in a usual french braid and she was dressed comfortably in a slightly oversized dark blue hoodie and khaki pants with her usual Chucks on her feet. The curly redhead in a green jacket and blue jeans turned her attention to the pair as did Elsa.

"What are you doing here, Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

Icy eyes glanced from her cart to around the store as she shrugged "Just picking up some food for the fridge at work, I suppose. It's nice seeing you here."

"Same to you." Anna replied as she toyed with the end of her pigtails.

"Ahem."

Elsa jumped as if she just remembered there was someone next to her. She gestured to her friend with a twitch of her lips. "This is my friend Merida. Merida, this is Kristoff and Anna."

She had a thick scottish accent as she spoke "Kristoff. Anna."

"Merida." Anna responded in the same fashion as Merida did. An awkward silence followed soon after and the four stood there before Elsa shifted her feet and nodded her head to Anna.

"Ah, well, it was nice seeing you two. Dinner was great last week, thank you again."

Anna let out a little laugh as she swayed to swish her dress "We should do it again sometime."

"Definitely." A genuine smile played on pale pink lips as icy blue stared at teal.

"Definitely."

Merida's eyes flickered between the two women and she smirked with raised eyebrows.

"Well we're going to continue shopping, bye now!"

Elsa pushed her cart forward to find the next item on her mental list and she turned her head back to Merida. "So as I was saying, I think-"

"Whoa there, lassie. What the hell was going on back there?"

"What was what, Mer?"

"You and little miss redhead."

Elsa scoffed as she piled some frozen microwave oven dinners in the cart for her staff to have whenever they wanted. "Me and Anna? Nothing I assure you, she's married."

"Ah, so you do like her." The curly redhead said devilishly.

"I never said that."

"You didn't, but you answered my pretty vague question as if you thought I noticed something going on between you two like more than just friendship. Even if I intended it to be that way because you were giving her the 'I-want-to-love-you-but-I-can't' eyes, so give me all the details."

Pale cheeks became a rosy colour "Well, I-I…"

"Now you're stuttering, how cute." Her friend mocked.

"Fine, I think I like her. I don't know how to explain it really, but I felt this connection with her as soon as I laid eyes with her. I have to get over it though, she's married and straight as a ruler."

Merida snorted "Yeah, she's like princess heterosexual."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh a little.

* * *

"As I was saying before, Elsa is a lesbian."

Anna stopped in her tracks. "She's gay?"

"As a tennis player."

Anna made a little 'hmph' sound as she tossed another bag of chocolate chips into the cart. "Elsa… gay…"

"Which is why you need to stop setting her up with Hans."

The redhead let out an exasperated sound as she crossed her arms "Well I never would have if I knew that, Kristoff! I feel so awful, that must've been horrible for her to endure."

Kristoff merely shrugged and nodded. The pair made their way through the aisle and began picking the items off of the shelf that corresponded with their list. As they were looking for the last thing on their list, their cart almost slammed with another that was coming out of the aisle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Anna's ears perked at the sound of Elsa's smooth and cool voice. Merida was glanced between the two again and raised her eyebrow at the sudden alertness of the other redhead when she heard her platinum blonde friend. Kristoff was staring at Merida and judging by the look on his face, Anna knew he was about to say something embarrassing.

"Merida, are you gay?"

Anna's eyes went wide "Oh gods…"

Elsa and Merida glanced at each other before Elsa smirked and Merida snorted.

"Am I gay?" She repeated "I'm _ecstatic_!"

Elsa snorted at the answer and Anna was about to pull Kristoff away before he asked anymore questions, but she was too late.

"So then you and Elsa aren't together?"

This time the two friends busted out into laughter and Merida wrapped her arm around pale shoulders.

"Together? Oh no, I've tried with this one, but her eyes are set on another."

The laughter in Elsa's throat got caught and she let out a final choke of laughter before she coughed. She pulled Merida along with her suddenly in the opposite direction and she turned quickly to wave goodbye to the married couple. Anna and Kristoff glanced at each other before shrugging.

"I wonder who her eyes are set on." Kristoff said with a little bit of curiosity and teal eyes watched the platinum blonde until she was out of view.

There was a pit in her stomach and she didn't understand why as the sentence repeated in her mind.

' _Her eyes are set on another…'_

* * *

 ** _A/N: *waves*_**

 ** _Hey guys this is MHAM's girlfriend. She asked me to post this and apologizes on how short the chapter is and that the next one won't nearly take as long. As for her absence, she has been really sick lately and while in the hospital, she has been writing this story (and several others) as best as she can. She was released a couple of weeks ago, but we have just started college and it's been hard._**

 ** _There is one thing I would like to tell some of you who have PMed her with rude messages._**

 ** _She has been getting hate mail about saying it shouldn't take this long for her to post a chapter if she has time on her hands while on bed rest and that she is 'fat dyke with no life'. For the record she was in the military for a year but due to her health, she can no longer serve. This crushed her and it still does, but she is still in great shape (despite her health and immune system). She tries for you guys and if she continues getting hate, she will just delete her account or I will do it for her because she can't deal with this._**

 ** _Anyway, thank you for her supporters on this story who make her smile. She is trying her best to have the next chapter out._**

 ** _Have a nice day! :)_**


End file.
